The Covenant: The Sequel
by Miss Authorette
Summary: The Covenant: The Sequel" is the continuation of the movie. The story entwines the original characters such as Caleb, Pouge, Reid, Tyler, Sarah and Kate with additional characters who have all been dragged into the twists and turns of the story line.
1. Chapter 1 Thinking of You

**Note: I do not claim to own the characters named in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Thinking of You**

Caleb and Sarah for the last time turned away from the smouldering ash that was once the Putnam barn and looked at each other, thankful that the other person was alive after being so close to losing each other that night.

Sarah continued to look at Caleb as he stared towards the road ahead. He is so handsome, dark brown spiky hair, brown eyes, pink full lips that she loved to kiss and a beautiful smile with gleaming white teeth. Sarah closed her eyes as she relaxed her head against the car's headrest; smiling to herself, still thinking of Caleb; picturing _her_ boyfriend in her mind. She loved Caleb, loved the thought that he was hers and she was his; they belonged together. At this thought, Sarah's smile widened and at that moment loved how she felt even though her throat and lungs where stinging from smoke inhalation, but she didn't care; thinking of Caleb, being with Caleb took away the pain, he made her feel safe.

Sarah started coughing and then inhaled a deep breath of fresh air to combat the stinging that is coursing through her chest and throat. She relaxed and again laid her head back, concentrating on the image of Caleb that occupied her mind.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? I still think you should have gone to the hospital for the night like the paramedic said." Caleb said looking at Sarah with worrying eyes. He knew that Sarah should have went to the hospital and her coughing and choking for air did not help the concern he felt for her. He was thinking of driving her to the hospital himself, but Sarah was stubborn and would have realised that they were headed in the opposite direction of Mrs Danvers' house.

Sarah opened her eyes and a small smile crept along her lips as she saw the concern on Caleb's face, knowing that seeing her smile he would relax just that little bit. "I'm fine Caleb, just tired." Sarah said as she lifted her hand and grazed his cheek with her fingers, smiling at how the unshaved spikey whiskers on his cheek felt against her skin. She lowered her gaze to his hand that was resting in her lap and placed it in her own and frowned. "Caleb. What does it actually mean that Chases' body was not found? How could he just disappear like that?" Sarah asked ignoring Caleb's words of worry, knowing that this topic of conversation would deter his thoughts of her health. But Sarah needed to know what he thought, to make him talk about it, she knew that he would keep hidden the details that might scare her.

Caleb sighed, pulled over the car on the side of the deserted road and cut the engine. Caleb looked down at Sarah's hands interlocking with his. "I know Chase didn't turned to ash in the fire..." He paused, closed his eyes and shook his head before lifting his gaze to Sarah's face. "With the amount of power Chase and being determined as he was, he would not be content to just die in a fire even though I would like to think otherwise. There was no body found so I think it is safe to assume that he is still alive." Caleb searched Sarah with his eyes trying to detect her reaction. He knew she did not like the idea of Chase still roaming the earth but she needed to know the truth because if Chase is still out there she will still be in danger.

Sarah dropped her gaze to Caleb's hand that is entwined with hers. "It will be ok right? I mean, you say once that you ascend the use of the power ages you, so would he be like 50 years old now because he would have had to use so much power to escape?" She returned her gaze back to Caleb's face knowing what she said was true.

"He'd have to have definitely aged" Caleb nodded in agreement. "But at the moment Chase is gone; he isn't a threat to us, and if he does return it won't be any time soon." Caleb gave a weak smile and stared into Sarah's blue eyes. "It will be alright." He nodded to her and let go of her hands and placed his on either side of Sarah's face and kissed her on her forehead. "Come on, we'll go back to my place, no one has any idea of what has happened." Caleb said as he let go of Sarah and restarted his car. He looked back at Sarah before putting his car in gear and driving off. She had resumed her previous position with her head back against the headrest and eyes closed. She looked so beautiful with her hair flying freely in the breeze about her face, ash smudged on her blushed cheeks and her silken dress. Caleb smiled at how peaceful Sarah looked. He loved her and it scared him. It scared him because loving Sarah means danger for her. It pained him knowing that if Sarah was hurt or worse, killed, because of his powers, he would never forgive himself. Caleb shook the thought of Sarah's death out of his head and restarted his car and directed it towards the visible outline of his home.

**My first entry. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2 Feel Like A Dip?

_5 months later_

**Chapter 2 - Feel Like A Dip?**

"Woo! Go Caleb!" Sarah yelled from the stands within the heated swimming arena grinning as she gazes at her boyfriend standing before the diving blocks warming up for the freestyle swim.

"Approach the blocks for 1st freestyle heat." The announcer says as he speaks into the microphone as he walks along the edge of the pool. At his words, the row of male swimmers, including Caleb, walk to and stand next to their diving block. "At the ready..." The boys climb up onto the blocks and bend down to grab onto the edge. "Get set...Go!" The announcer screams as he sounds the hooter.

Without a second to spare, Caleb lunges from the diving block and dives into the heated chlorinated water.

"Woo! Go Caleb!" Sarah continues to scream as she cheers Caleb on. "Ooo, come on Babe!...Ahh!...Yay!." Sarah screams clinging onto the edge of the seat as Caleb glides through the water on the final lap.

"Sarah, shut up! You sound like an idiot." Kate laughs as she reaches over and puts her hand over Sarah's mouth.

"You sounded the exact same when Pouge was swimming." Sarah laughed as she yanked Kate's hand and cheered louder as Caleb touched the wall.

"First place: Caleb Danvers, second place..." The announcer recorded as Sarah drowned out his words after hearing Caleb's name in first place.

"Ahh, he won, he won!" Sarah excitedly hugged Kate around the neck and started to jump up and down.

"He always wins." Kate laughed as she hugged Sarah back until she jumped out of her seat with both eyes on Caleb and started running down the steps to the ground floor to intercept Caleb before disappearing into the change rooms.

"Caleb!" Sarah yells as she runs up to her soaking wet boyfriend and flings her arms around his neck before he can greet her. "I'm so proud of you." She says as she wipes the water off his cheek with her sleeve and kisses him.

"Hello to you to." Caleb says as he kisses Sarah back, holding her against him.

"Mr Danvers? There is a time and place for such behaviour, and the District School Swimming Meet isn't the time or the place." Provost Higgins lectured from behind Caleb. Caleb let go of Sarah so her feet could touch the ground, still holding her close as he turned to face the Provost. "And as for you Miss Wenham, cheering and celebration are all well and good when left in the stands." Provost Higgins continued as he looked at Sarah who was clinging to Caleb's waist, water soaking her clothes.

"Sorry Provost Higgins, but it is just so exciting. Don't you think?" Sarah said smiling still excited over Caleb's victory.

"Yes Miss Wenham, winning is something to celebrate but again there is a time and place for such celebrations." Provost Higgins said as he turned around and walked away. When he was far enough away, Sarah's head fell on Caleb's chest as she laughed at what just happened.

Caleb hugged her. "I better get changed before we both get suspended for inappropriate behaviour in a public place." Caleb laughed as he kissed Sarah's hair. He breathed in her strawberry scented hair. "We'll celebrate later." Caleb suggested as he moved his hand lower to Sarah's bottom cheek and pushed her closer to him and kissed her again.

"You wish." Sarah said as she pushed herself away and stepped back from Caleb, looking him over with a teasing eye while walking backwards back to where Kate was now standing waiting for Pouge. Caleb disappeared into the change rooms shaking his head and grinning at his girlfriend. He loved it how she got so excited over him winning a few races. It drove him crazy.

"Are you finished celebrating now?" Kate asked Sarah who came to stand by her. Kate started laughing at Sarah's silence response and facial expression. "I'm taking that as a 'no'." Kate laughed and put her arm around her friend. "I knew something smelt bad." Kate said dropping her arm from Sarah and putting her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Sarah looked at Kate and then followed her line of sight until she saw what Kate had reacted to. Sarah rolled her eyes and signed.

"Yo Sarah, want to congratulate me like that?" Aaron asked as he walked towards them eyeing Sarah off like she was a piece of meat. "We can go to my car for a bit more privacy." Aaron grinned as he slid closer.

"What, for losing?" Sarah retorted, rolling her eyes. She really didn't like Aaron or his girlfriend Keira, who would surely be on her way over here once she saw her and Kate with Aaron.

"Why don't you jump back in the pool and drown yourself." Kate snapped as she stared at Aaron with deadly eyes.

"I'm sure Sarah will jump in after me and use mouth to mouth resuscitation to revive me." Aaron said staring at Sarah as he moved his hand to her face but she slapped it away before he could touch her.

"Back off Aaron! Crawl back to Keira and leave us the hell alone." Sarah was getting pissed off; she hated how Aaron looked at her and spoke to her.

"I love it when you get angry. How about you come with me and get angry with me in my car?" Aaron sniggered as he stepped forward and grabbed Sarah's arm.

"Not on your life!" Sarah yanked her arm out of Aaron's tight grip and pushed him away. He only grinned and walked closer.

"What don't you understand you big oaf! Leave her alone!" With those words Kate pushed Aaron harder and he tripped and fell into the pool. Sarah and Kate broke down laughing as Aaron splashed around in the pool trying to fight off his school blazer from his head. The rest of the crowd roared with laughter as they looked on, watching Aaron struggle in his winter school uniform.

"That will cool you off." Sarah laughed as she looked up and saw Keira stomping her way towards them. "Kate come on, let's wait out front for the guys, I don't think Keira will like to get her lovely curls wet." Sarah said in between bursts of laughter as she grabbed Kate's arm. Kate nodded and she and Sarah walked towards the exit nearly falling over each other from laughing.

"Hey, what is going on out there?" Pouge asked Caleb as he and Caleb walked to the entrance of the change rooms hearing the up roar of laughter. They met Reid and Tyler at the entrance of the change rooms leaning against the wall collapsing with laughter.

"You should have seen it! It was hilarious! Aaron fell in the pool!" Tyler spat out in between laughter at Pouge and Caleb approaching. Caleb looked in the pool to see Aaron climbing up the ladder to get out with Keira in front of him looking furious. Caleb searched the area looking for Sarah.

"Sarah and Kate headed for the exit after they pushed him in." Reid said gasping for breath as he noticed Caleb searching the crowds. Caleb looked at him surprised. "Aaron must have been trying to hit on Sarah and Kate. We saw him grab Sarah and were about to cut in but Sarah pushed him back and then Kate pushed him again. He tripped over the rope and fell into the pool." Reid continued leaning on Tyler who was still laughing. Caleb and Pouge looked from Reid and Tyler to Aaron in drenched clothing arguing with Keira and started laughing themselves.

"Come on, let's go find the girls." Pouge said picking his bag up from the floor and flinging it over his shoulder. They walked back into the arena laughing at the approaching Aaron and Keira.

"Have a nice swim?" Reid asked laughing even harder. Aaron glared at the four sons of Ipswich as they continued walking, heading for the exit still falling into each other with laughter.

"That was brilliant!" Tyler said as they walked through the exit doors to meet Kate and Sarah leaning on the brick half wall near the door. They were both still laughing in between shivers from the chilly winter air.

Caleb opened his woolly swimming coat to Sarah as she was still wet from her and Caleb's celebration. She smiled at him as she slid into the overly big jacket and then into his arms laughing even harder. They all continued to laugh as they walked to Caleb's and Tyler's cars.

"See you later at Nicky's at about 8pm." Pouge called out from Tyler's Hummer. Sarah nodded and waved goodbye.

"We'll go back to your dorm so you can get changed. Kate is going back with Pouge to his place so we will be alone." Caleb added with another cheeky grin creeping along his lips.

Sarah shook her head and laughed. "You have it all figured don't you Mr Danvers." Caleb raised his hands in defence and then drove in the direction of Spencer.

* * *

**Please provide feedback I would love to hear you opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Warning A Safe Harbour

**Note: The rating was changed because this chapter contains sexual references. Please do not read on if you are not classed as a mature adult.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Warning. A Safe Harbour.**

Caleb and Sarah ran from Caleb's car escaping the cold through a pair of huge wooden doors of the dormitory building. They walked hand in hand down the corridor, catching each other's eye and then quickly looking away and grinning as they passed through the maze of students walking in and out of the dormitories.

"Hey Sarah, hey Caleb." A voice drifted from behind them.

"Oh hi Liz." Sarah said as she turned around to face their mystery voice.

"Hey Liz. How are you going?" Caleb added. Liz was the school's gossip queen, if you wanted to find out anything or get a rumour started she was the 'go to' person. Her only challenge was the four Sons of Ipswich; Liz struggled to obtain real gossip about these boys.

"Fine thanks." She looked at Caleb and then turned to face Sarah. "I saw what happened to Aaron at the swimming arena..." Liz laughed. "He had it coming. He has lately been boasting about how he will 'nail' you Sarah and you will choose him over Caleb, the same with Kate and Pouge." She rolled her eyes. "But he has no chance in hell." She said as she looked back at Caleb and looked him up and down smiling, liking what she saw.

"Ahem." Sarah cleared her throat in an attempt to distract Liz's gaze. Liz shook her head and concentrated on what she came up to tell her.

"Oh and just and a word of warning Sarah, Aaron and Keira are out for revenge on you and Kate apparently for publicly humiliating him. I'm only telling you this because I think it is disgusting how Aaron talks about you and besides I think you are lovely and deserve better than the likes of Aaron Abbot talking like that about you. But you are with Caleb Danvers i doubt Aaron will even go near you with Caleb around." Liz laughed as she slipped past Sarah and walks behind them.

"Thanks Liz, see you around." Sarah says as she turns back around in the direction of her dorm.

"Ta ta." Liz says with her back to them and gives them a little wave of her fingers before she disappears into her dorm.

"Well, if I see Abbot any time soon he won't be saying anything for weeks after I have finished with him." Caleb said through clenched teeth.

Sarah reached and gently rested her palm on Caleb's cheek. "Calm down tiger." She chuckled. He bent his head and kissed her palm and continued to walk in the direction of Sarah's dorm with his arm around Sarah's shoulders and her arm around Caleb's waist.

They were standing outside Sarah's dorm room door as she searched for her keys in her bag.

"'Sup Caleb, Sarah?" Caleb didn't have to turn around to see who it was; he recognised the voice as soon as he spoke.

"Reid, how are ya goin man?" Caleb said as he turned around to face his best friend.

"Me and Tyler are going back to play Guitar Hero for a bit before we go to Nicky's, wanna join?" Reid asked Caleb.

Caleb shook his head. "Nah man, hanging out with Sarah."

Reid nodded, picking up the underlying meaning. He looked at Sarah who was still scrounging around in her bag for the keys. "Lose something?" He asked.

Sarah nodded. "Kate must have both sets of keys." She sighed.

Reid's eyes turned into a flamed black colour and the door creaked open. "Who needs keys?" He joked and patted Caleb on the shoulder before continuing to his dorm.

Sarah stepped into her dorm room with Caleb close behind her. She dropped her bag down on her desk and folded Caleb's swimming jacket on the back of her chair. She turned to face Caleb who was standing near her bed.

"So...Where were we, before we were interrupted?" Sarah asked Caleb as she moved closer to him forcing him to sit back on her bed. She kicked off her shoes. "I think we were celebrating, weren't we?" Sarah kneeled, facing Caleb as she sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck.

"I think this is where we were up to." Caleb whispered in her ear as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and returned his hands to Sarah's bottom cheeks.

Sarah moved her hands to Caleb's chest and removed his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt where she placed her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat under her palm as she stared into his dark brown eyes. She kissed Caleb on his forehead, moving down the side of his face until she reached his lips and they kissed hers back; gently and then moving more vigorously; hungry for her.

Caleb moved his hands under Sarah's skirt and rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, moving his hands up the sides of her body; feeling her curves, around to her back then up to her neck where he removed her scarf and then her jacket. He unbuttoned her vest and threw it on the floor with the other items of clothing. His hands moved under her singlet feeling up and down her spine. His hands moved back to her hips as he pushed her pelvis into him. He could feel her tighten her leg muscles around him; pushing her harder into him.

Sarah moved her hands feeling the outline of his chest and abdomen under his singlet, moving her hands under it; feeling the muscles in his back and his chest. She slid her hands up his sides, taking with her his singlet. Caleb raised his arms over his head as Sarah slid her hands and his singlet up his arms; feeling his biceps flex as he grabbed the singlet and threw it on the floor.

Caleb wrapped his arms around Sarah and shifted his body and hers so she was lying down on the bed with him lying on top of her. Sarah felt his hard stomach smother her own as he slowly removed her singlet. She loved the feel of his skin on hers; his skin warmed her. She could feel his hand move down her stomach to the rim of her skirt. He gathered it up in his hand and at the same time unzipped the zipper and slid it down her silky smooth legs. He slid his hand back up her leg, slowly; feeling the smoothness of them. And at the same time Sarah slid her hands to his belt, unbuckling it and undoing the button and zipper. She sat up pulling his pants to his knees and laid back down as Caleb removed them and carefully laid himself back on her; every inch of their skin touching.

Sarah lifted her hips into him, feeling Caleb penetrating her; deeper and deeper with every thrust. She arched her back, clinging onto his body so there was absolutely no space between them. She pushed Caleb to the side and they rolled; Sarah straddling Caleb's hips as she grinded herself against him as he felt every inch of her body; his hands exploring her body; memorising every millimetre of skin, leaving his scent with every movement.

Caleb sat up pressing Sarah closer to him, so every inch of her memorised skin was touching his. He kissed her neck, his lips moving to her collarbone and then down her sternum. Sarah arched away from him; her chest exposing itself to his need and causing Caleb to penetrate deeper into her until they both moaned with the pleasure.

They laid back down, pulling the blankets around them; Sarah lying into Caleb's chest feeling his sweet breath caress the back of her neck.

"You are so beautiful." Caleb breathed into her neck.

Sarah smiled into his chest. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I love you." Sarah said staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

A small smile crept along Caleb's face. He wrapped his arms around Sarah tighter and moved his head so his lips where in line with her ear. "I love you more." He whispered. He could feel Sarah smile against his chest. He moved his head and looked down into her bright blue eyes and kissed her on her nose.

Sarah moved, rolling so her back was against Caleb's chest. She wrapped his arms around the front of her chest; curling into him. Caleb placed his lips where her necklaces close and kissed her lightly. He felt her completely relax into him.

"I feel so safe lying like this with you" Sarah signed and snuggled into his arms; pulling him closer behind her. Caleb was her safe harbour; she could crawl into his arms and she would be protected, protected from anything.

"Well..." Caleb paused burying his face into Sarah's hair. "At this moment I don't think it would be very hard to get past me." He laughed into her hair. He could feel her laugh; feel the rise and fall of her chest under his palm with every breath Sarah took. Like this, they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? I would love feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lessons To Be Learned

**Chapter 4 – Lessons To Be Learned.**

_Bang, bang, bang._

Caleb opened his eyes at the banging. He looks at Sarah who was now facing him, curled against his chest, still undisturbed by the noise. With his free hand he reached over Sarah and slightly lifts her body towards him to free his arm captured underneath Sarah's body. Caleb crawled out of bed watching Sarah so he did not disturb her. He bent down and quickly pulled on his pants and singlet looking back at Sarah making sure she was covered by the blanket.

_Bang, bang._

"Caleb, Get up!" Shouted a voice from behind the door.

Caleb rolls his eyes and opened the door positioning himself in the gap of the opened door. He looked at Reid who was casually leaning against the wall.

"Nice of you to finally get your ass out of bed." Reid smirked with a knowing smile.

"What do you want Reid?" Caleb asked as he rubbed the sleep from his face.

"It's nearly eight. I tried calling you, but hey, your phone was turned off; I guess you didn't want to be disturbed." Reid laughed. "We are heading to Nicky's now so get moving." Reid said as he rolled off the wall and continued to walk down the corridor.

Caleb closed the door behind him and walked to the side of the bed. He sat, smiling down at Sarah as he softly shook her shoulder.

"Sarah?" Sarah stirred. "Babe, you go to get ready." Caleb whispered into her ear. Sarah opened her eyes and turned to face Caleb.

"Why? What's the time?" Sarah mumbled as she sat up clinging the blanket around her shoulders.

"It's 5 to 8. Remember, Nicky's at 8?" Caleb said as he picked the clothes off the floor.

"What! 5 to 8 now? Why didn't you wake me earlier, I have to get ready!" Sarah jumped from the bed, running to her closet grabbed her clothes and then running to the bathroom dropping the blanket just before she closed the door. Caleb laughed to himself as he changed and combed his fingers through his hair as he waited for Sarah to emerge from the bathroom.

"Sarah? You look beautiful just the way you are, you don't need to fix your hair and makeup." Caleb sighed waiting for the door to open.

"Says the guy who just has to run his fingers through his hair and it's done." She laughed from the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Sarah emerged from the bathroom only to see Caleb lying on the bed waiting for her.

"Ha, and I thought you were ready, look at you, you're still snoozing." Sarah teased as she grabbed her purse. "Geez, I'm always having to wait for you to get ready." She laughed as she slid her feet into her heels and walked to the door.

Caleb rolled his eyes as he stood up and met Sarah at the door. "I know, it is so annoying isn't it?" Caleb laughed sarcastically and kissed her nose. "Come on, let's go." Caleb followed Sarah out into the corridor and turned around with his eyes black as night and locked the door.

"Hey man." Pouge greeted Caleb as he and Sarah made their way to the table. "You guys are late." Pouge accused smirking as he noticed Sarah blushing. Pouge turned back to Caleb. "Foosball rematch; you and me, three games, winner takes all." Pouge proposed seriously as he held out his hand to Caleb.

Foosball was not a joking matter when it came to Pouge. Caleb agreed and shook his hand. They made their way over to the Foosball table and laid down their money and it started, both intensely focused on the game, manoeuvring their hands from one handle to another as fast as their reflexes would let them.

"Look at them; you would think it was a matter of life and death." Kate laughed as she watched Pouge. Sarah laughed and then grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her out of her seat.

"Come dance, I wouldn't dare drag Caleb away from such a heated match and I don't like dancing by myself." Sarah smiled as she and Kate made their way to the dance floor. They danced together laughing at each other as they both invented new dance moves; having their own little competition.

Pouge pocketed his winnings and walked back over to their table expecting to see Kate. "Caleb? where are the girls gone?" Pouge asked as Caleb walked up behind him. Caleb looked around as he heard a familiar laugh coming from the dance floor. He saw Kate and Sarah laughing on the dance floor. Pouge also looked around hearing Kate laughing. "What are they doing?" He laughed, laughing at the ridiculousness of their dance movements.

"No idea." Caleb laughed as he made his way over to the dance floor. Pouge followed. They collided into their girlfriends and started dancing with them. Sarah and Kate gave up their newly created dance moves and focused their attention on their boyfriends.

"Who won?" Kate asked as she danced with Pouge.

"As if Caleb could beat me." Pouge said with a huge grin forming across his face. Kate kissed him passionately on the dance floor letting him go after a minute or two, "What was that for?" Pouge asked, his smile only growing bigger.

"For kicking Caleb's ass." Kate laughed as she poked her tongue out at Caleb as he turned around at hearing his name.

"I should kick his ass more often." Pouge laughed as he held his girlfriend closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And this is for winning." Kate said and then whispered something in Pouge's ear. Pouge raised his eye brows in response and Kate giggled.

"Kate and I are going to go outside to get some fresh air." Pouge said moving from the dance floor back to the table to grab his jacket.

Kate turned to Sarah and winked as Pouge led her out the exit doors. Sarah laughed and rested her head on Caleb's chest.

She lifted her head and looked up at Caleb. "Let's go outside and get some air too." Sarah said giving Caleb a teasing eye. Sarah walked back to the table and grabbed her jacket as well as Caleb's. They walked past the pool tables and told Reid and Tyler that they will be back in soon.

Abbot saw Pouge, Kate, Caleb and Sarah leave and smiled to himself and turned around to speak to his friends. Aaron and three of his mates headed out the same exit that Caleb, Pouge, Kate and Sarah used while the other three mates went out the back exit.

Aaron standing at the exit looked out scanning the parking lot spotting Pouge and Kate heading towards some trees and Caleb and Sarah leaning against a brick wall in the shadows. The three guys who were with Aaron walked off ahead while Aaron quietly stalked over to Caleb by himself.

Caleb didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind him; all his attention was focused on Sarah and the feel of her body pressing against his.

"Hate to spoil the moment." Aaron grabbed Caleb from behind as he let go of Sarah and pushed him away.

"What do you want Aaron?" Caleb said through clenched teeth as he stepped forward heading back to stand with Sarah who hadn't moved. Aaron stepped in front of Sarah before Caleb could get any closer.

"Oh, I just have a bit of unfinished business." Aaron said as he stepped back nearly squashing Sarah against the brick wall. Sarah pushed Aaron from behind so he fell towards Caleb and then quickly stepped aside avoiding getting trapped again.

Caleb grabbed Aaron's shirt and shoved him against the brick wall. "I think your business is over." Caleb growled through clenched teeth as he again shoved Aaron into the wall.

Sarah let out a yelp as Aaron's friends grabbed her from behind as they came out of the shadows of the building.

Caleb quickly turned to Sarah hearing her cry only to see her surrounded by two of Aaron's friends with one guy holding her arms behind her back with his other arm across the front of her, pulling her against him allowing her little movement. Caleb let go of Aaron and started walking towards Sarah. The two other guys walking towards Caleb, blocking his path to Sarah.

"I think the game just got interesting." Aaron smirked as he straightened his shirt and jacket. He took advantage of this distraction and crashed his fist into the side of Caleb's head. Caleb stumbled but straightened himself and threw his own fist which collided with Aaron's face.

"Let her go!" Caleb gritted his teeth ready to hit Aaron again but was tackled by the two unknown guys. Caleb turned his head hearing Pouge curse and Kate's muffled cries.

"Well, this _is_ inter-." Aaron was cut off by Caleb's fist as he escaped the hold of his captors.

"No it isn't." Caleb growled. "Let Kate and Sarah go and leave them out of it."

Aaron laughed as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "You see, I can't do that. They are the reason for all of this." Aaron said moving his arms, gesturing the situation they were in. "Oh and plus I really just don't like you and your 'brothers'." Aaron smirked. "So hurting you is just a bonus."

"They didn't do anything." Pouge said as he tripped one of Aaron's friends and kicked him when he fell.

"You see that's the problem, they haven't done _anything _to me. They have lessons to be learned in how I like it, don't worry they'll love it. You might even hear them moaning with pleasure underneath me." Aaron said blowing a kiss towards Sarah and Kate.

"You will die before you even touch them." Caleb said as he crashed his shoulder into Aaron's stomach and ran him back into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Caleb was pulled backwards and pushed to the ground by the two other guys.

"Hey! Why don't we even up the numbers?!" Reid yelled as he and Tyler emerged from the exit seeing that Caleb and Pouge were fighting against five other boys.

Aaron laughed again. "Can't you count? There are five of us who will be fighting and only four of you?" Tyler noticed two other guys retreating with Sarah and Kate.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much." Reid said as he jumped down the stairs.

"Don't use." Tyler quietly whispered to Reid as he joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

Reid smiled back. "I don't need to. Where would be the fun in that?" And laughed.

Tyler helped Caleb up off the ground after he got his breath back. "There aren't enough of us to get Kate and Sarah, we'll just have to wear Aaron and his friends down and then help them." Tyler spoke, knowing that Caleb hated his words.

Reid, Pouge, Tyler and Caleb launched themselves at their opposition hearing Kate and Sarah's muffled cries as they tried to fright free from their captors.


	5. Chapter 5 Surrounded By Darkness

**Chapter 5 – Surrounded By Darkness**

Sarah saw Reid and Tyler arrive to the scene which made her feel a bit better. Sarah turned away from the brawl and was starting to feel exhausted from the continual struggle to get free. A few times she felt her captor's grip slip but never enough for her to escape.

Sarah looked back at the fight trying to keep her eyes on Caleb, but it was hard trying to distinguish between the black shadows. It didn't help they their captors' were retreating, nearing a good one hundred metres away from the fight.

Sarah lurched herself forward trying to off balance her captor, his grip slipped and she elbowed him in the stomach as he cowered over and fell to the floor she ran to help Kate. Sarah pulled back her fist and punched Kate's captor in the jaw where he fell back and collapsed to the ground as Kate kicked him in the knee. Kate slipped from his grip and ran with Sarah in the direction of the fight.

Sarah fell to the ground feeling as though a wall had fallen on her, pinning her to the ground. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Someone breathed in her ear as he peeled her off the ground, pinning her arms to her side as he wrapped his arm tight around her. Sarah yelped at the pain.

Sarah looked at Kate who was still running ahead, her captor still on the ground moaning in agony and cursing as he clutched his knee.

Sarah tried to wriggle her way out of his grip again, but every time she moved he held her tighter squishing her body closer to his until it hurt her to breath. She stopped moving hoping that he would ease his grip, he didn't. Sarah looked around to see if she could find Kate, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Sarah closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath as her captor eased his grip a bit, just enough so she could breathe a bit easier. She grasped for air again as he tightened his grip again as he started to run into the darkness.

"Help!" Sarah yelled out hoping someone would hear her. She screamed as he held her tighter squeezing the breath out of her. Her captor smothered her mouth with his hand trying to prevent her from screaming.

Sarah searched the area with her eyes trying to see anything in the darkness. All she could hear was the sound of pounding feet on the wet hard ground.

Sarah struggled against his grip hoping he would just drop her and continue running. But he didn't, his grip just tightened.

"Please just let me go." She pleaded as his hand slipped from her mouth.

"Shut up and don't talk or make a -" He tripped sending him and Sarah plummeting to the ground. Sarah cried out just before she hit the ground before losing her breath. She gasped for air. Her captor landed on top of her. Sarah groaned in pain as he crushed her body against the wet ground, her head buried beneath his chest. Sarah felt like she was going to suffocate under the heavy weight that was piled top of her.

She tried to move from under him, try to escape and find her way back to Caleb. Tears streaked down her cheeks at the thought of her beautiful boyfriend, hoping he was alright, hoping he was looking for her.

Her captor jumped to his feet trying to pull him with her. But all Sarah could do was cough and choke for air to fill her lungs. She tried to yank her arm out of his grip, pushing all her weight away from him.

Sarah felt for anything on the ground she could use as a weapon. Her hand skimmed over grass, small sticks and pebbles but she couldn't feel for anything big enough.

Sarah yelped as he pulled her to her feet and started pulling her with him as he started to run again. Before he could pick her up again Sarah swung her fist which collided with his cheek he still didn't let go. He grunted and cursed.

"Let me go!" She said through her teeth as she hit him in the stomach, he cowered over letting go of her arm but grabbing her ankle as he fell to the ground before she could run away from him.

Sarah fell to the ground with her captor still grasping her ankle she cried out hoping someone would hear her.

"Sarah!" It was Caleb. Sarah's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. She couldn't see him; she was laying on the wet ground in pitch blackness with her captor trying to climb up her body.

"Caleb!" Sarah cried hoping that he would be able to find her in the darkness. She started to cry as the captor started pulling at her clothes, trying to tear them off her.

She started to try and sit up to kick him away. "Get of me!" Sarah tried to shove him off her. "Cal-" Her attacker launched himself at her, pushing her back to the ground pressing his hand against her mouth so hard that her head was pinned to the ground.

"Aaron promised we'd share you, now shut up, you're pretty boyfriend won't be able to find us in the darkness." He growled in her ear as he nipped it with his teeth, pressing himself harder on top of her.

Sarah tried to scream out again but her attacker tightened his hand over her mouth, muffling her sounds with the sleeve of his jumper. Tears rolled down Sarah's cheeks as she couldn't hear Caleb's footsteps. She tried to struggle against his weight on top of her, trying to get her arms out from under her, feeling them going numb from the weight that they were under.

"Sarah!" Caleb called again. Sarah tried to shake her head free from his grip just to call out to him. She screamed into the hand that was smothering her mouth. She continued to screamed, as loud as she could trying to get more air into her lungs under the crushing pressure of the weight on top of her.

Sarah could feel her attacker's hands moving under her top, moving to the rim of her jeans trying to undo the button and zipper and then tearing at them in frustration. She tried to toss and turn, but she was pinned. No one knew where she was, no one could see her, she couldn't move. Sarah was frightened; she shuddered, thinking of what is transpiring.

Her attacker's hands moved from her unzipped pants to in between her legs, trying to pry them open. Sarah tightened her leg muscles resisting his strength of his hands. He was getting frustrated. He lifted his body off her slightly for his hand to grip better on her thigh. Sarah felt the weight on her lighten and with all her strength she pushed her knee into his groin as hard as she could. He yelped in pain and fell back on to Sarah, she pushed him off with her numb hands and he curled into a ball moaning.

"You bitch!" He cursed her as she moved out of reach of him.

"Caleb!" Sarah screamed trying to climb to her feet as she caught her breath. "Caleb!" She sobbed praying he could hear her. She could see nothing; only hear her attacker pant in pain behind her.

"Sarah?!" Caleb called out again, his voice sounding closer.

"Caleb!" Sarah cried, tears still streaming from her eyes. She ran to his voice, praying that her attacker is still lying on the ground. She could hear footsteps running towards her, she shivered in fear.

"Sarah?" Caleb called in front of her, he followed the sound of her shivering and whimpering.

"Caleb?" She couldn't see him but she could hear his panting breath. "Oh Caleb!" She ran to the person in front of her, colliding with his body.

"Sarah! God! I'm so glad I've found you!" Caleb held Sarah close as she cried into his chest. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" Caleb said sounding angry, panicked, worried and scared all at the same time. He knew that if he ever saw him he would tear him to pieces with his bare hands.

Sarah let his hands feel over her body, making sure she was alright. Sarah felt Caleb stiffen as he felt her ripped clothes and bare skin through the tears, her wet back, her broken zipper and button on her jeans. She continued to sob as she fell back against him. He couldn't bring himself to ask her if he raped her, not while she was in this state. He wrapped her in his jacket, picked her up and walked in the direction of the forest.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around she could see better as the moon shined through the thinning canopy of trees. She tightened her grip around Caleb's neck never wanting to let go and buried her head in his jacket taking deep breaths, inhaling his scent. Caleb is her safe harbour.

"Sarah!" Sarah opened her eyes again and saw that they were back in the parking lot at Nicky's. She looked around and saw police and an ambulance. She looked around and found Kate running up to her with Pouge, Reid and Tyler following closely behind. "Oh my God! We were so worried about you, you have been missing for ages and -" Caleb shook her head at Kate to tell her to shut up. Kate stepped back and cried of relief into Pouge's shoulder.

Sarah closed her eyes again wanting to sleep, to lay in Caleb's arms and his arms only forever.

"Miss Wenham? Can you hear me?" Sarah opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the bright light that was shining in her eyes.

"Caleb?" Sarah sat up realising she wasn't in Caleb's arms.

"Hey, it's alright I'm right here." He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

Sarah looked around at her surroundings realising that she must have fallen asleep and Caleb laid her down in the back of an ambulance.

"Miss Wenham, my name is Joyce, I'm an ambulance officer. Can you tell me, are you feeling any pain?" Sarah looked out the back of the ambulance, not acknowledging what the ambulance officer next to her was saying. Sarah saw the police handcuffing a man and leading him to the back of seat of police car. The police hid the man from her view. "Miss Wenham? Can you hear me? Miss Wenham?" Sarah closed her eyes and fell back in the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Caleb panicked.

"She has fainted and most likely going into shock." Joyce stated and shut the back of the ambulance's doors and hit the partition that divided the drivers and passengers seat from the back of the ambulance.

The ambulance sirens sounded and the ambulance sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Bruised and Battered

**Chapter 6 - Bruised and Battered**

Caleb rubbed his hands over his face while he sat back in the hospital chair staring at the sleeping Sarah. He leaned forward in his chair reaching for her pale hand. He held her cold hand in his warm one. Caleb stood and bent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead, gently placed her hand back on the bed and headed to the door.

"How's Sarah?" Tyler met Caleb just outside the door of Sarah's hospital room handing Caleb a cup of coffee while sipping from his own.

"Still asleep. But the shock symptoms have subsided." Caleb sighed and took a sip from his cup. "Have the others gone home?" Caleb asked as he and Tyler walked down the corridor towards the waiting room.

"See for yourself." Tyler said as they rounded the corner. Caleb looked up and saw Kate asleep in Pouge's lap and Reid resting his head back against the wall with his eyes closed.

Pouge looked up and saw Caleb approaching. His best friend looked terrible, his face looked sad and angry and yet relieved. His jeans were stained with mud and shirt was stained with blood and dirt. He had a cut just below his left eye and a split lip. "How is she man?" Pouge asked afraid to talk no louder than a whisper, afraid to disturb the silence. He stood lifting Kate's head and placing it back down on his folded jacket and hugged Caleb.

"Still asleep." Caleb closed his eyes and allowed himself to be seated in between Pouge and Reid.

Reid opened his eyes and lifted his head at the sound of movement. He turned to Caleb. "Caleb, how's Sarah?"

"Sleeping." He repeated himself. "She hasn't woken yet, but the nurse said that was normal considering what she went through." He paused and leaned forward in his chair, resting his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "Her temperature has risen and so has her blood pressure, which is good apparently." He sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Have you all given your statements to the police?" Caleb asked looking around the room at his friends.

They all nodded. "Kate has to." Pouge answered for his sleeping girlfriend whose head was back resting in her boyfriends lap with his jacket covering her shoulders.

"They caught the guy." Reid spoke up. Caleb tensed. "He came out of the forest escorted by police and handcuffed while you were with Sarah in the ambulance."

Pouge squeezed Caleb's arm. "It's good he got caught man, the police said he probably won't pass bail." Pouge dropped his hand from Caleb's arm as Caleb closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He wanted to kill the bastard. He could feel the anger bubbling under his skin.

"So, do you know if...if...he...?" Reid didn't have to finish the sentence, he wasn't sure if he should have been asking yet, but everyone needed to know, they couldn't relax that little bit without knowing.

Caleb didn't respond right away. He continued concentrating on his breathing until he opened his eyes. "They did a test. It was negative." Caleb exhaled another breath. "There was just a lot of bruising apparently on her arms, thighs and stomach." Caleb continued. "Her arm was dislocated but the doctor put it back in while Sarah was still unconscious." Torturing himself with blame with every word he spoke.

Everyone shook their head and clenched their teeth wanting to rip the bastard to shreds at what he did to Sarah. They remembered seeing Sarah clinging to Caleb's neck as they appeared from the trees; her clothes were torn, covered in dirt and completely drenched in tears. They all looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Mr Caleb Danvers?" Caleb looked up at the nurse who was standing at the entrance to the waiting area. "Miss Wenham is awake and asking for you." Caleb stood and walked over the nurse."You may go in and see her." She looked over Caleb's shoulder to the others sitting and waiting. "You may go in after Mr Danvers has spoken to Miss Wenham if you like." She nodded for them to follow as she turned around and headed back down the corridor to Sarah's room.

"Sarah dear? There are people here to see you." The nurse said as she lightly touched Sarah's non-bandaged shoulder. Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at the nurse and gave a weak smile. She looked terrible with faint bruises on her cheeks that stood out against her pale skin. Her hair had been brushed and braided and no longer had dirt and leaves knotted in it.

"There you go dear, are you in any pain?" The nurse asked as she helped Sarah sit up and supported her bandaged shoulder.

Sarah shook her head. "Can you please pass me a glass of water." Sarah whispered, her words hoarse. The nurse poured her a glass and handed it to Sarah. Sarah sipped it and then placed it within arm's reach of her.

"If you need anything just press the buzzer." The nurse said as she placed the buzzer near the glass of water. The nurse walked around the bed and disappeared out in to the corridor.

"Mr Danvers you may go in now. The rest of you can wait out here." The nurses instructed as she crossed the corridor and walked behind the nurses' station.

Caleb walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked across the room at Sarah who was now sitting up with her beautiful blue eyes smiling at him as he crossed the room and sat on the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Hopefully better than how you look." Sarah smiled into his dark brown eyes. Caleb shook his head and picked up her hand and kissed it. "How long have you been here?" Sarah asked concerned as she lifted her hand from his and held the side of his face.

"Umm..." Caleb placed his palm on the back of her hand and cupped it to his face. "I came with you in the ambulance at around 12 am and it is now 7:30 in the morning." He turned his head and kissed the inside of Sarah's hand.

"Please tell me the others actually are home sleeping." Sarah said feeling guilty that he stayed all morning with her in the state that he was in.

Caleb shook his head. "They are waiting outside in the corridor, they will be in soon."

Sarah gasped and then cringed as her ribs ached at the movement. "Are you alright? Do you want me to get the nurse?" Caleb said worrying looking over his girlfriend afraid to touch her any place besides her hand in case he hurt her.

Sarah gave a small smile and shook her head. "They should have gone home and got some sleep. So should have you." Sarah said guilt pouring from her eyes.

Caleb cupped the side of her face with his hand. Sarah closed her eyes at the touch. "They were too worried about you to leave and I was definitely not going anywhere away from this hospital while you were in here." Caleb said staring straight into her blue eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment just loving the presence of each other. "Do, do you remember what happened last night?" Caleb asked hesitantly afraid to see her break down or something.

Sarah didn't answer immediately. She sat there looking at Caleb as he looked back with anger and concern plastered on his face. Sarah nodded and closed her eyes. "The last thing I remember is you holding me in your arms and carrying me out of the darkness." She opened her eyes. "I don't remember the ambulance." Sarah said shaking her head.

Caleb nodded understanding why. "You went into shock."

Sarah nodded in response. Her mind wondered to thoughts of her attacker. She looked back at Caleb, her vision started to get blurry. "Did he..I mean...was he found?" Sarah asked as she remembered what she ran from, running in the darkness following the sound of Caleb's voice.

Caleb brought his finger to her cheek and brushed away the tears that spilled from her eyes. He nodded and then sat closer to her wrapping one arm around her avoiding the bandaged shoulder. "Did you see him at all?" Caleb asked hating to be making her remember the events of the night that just passed.

Sarah shook her head into Caleb's chest. "I never saw him. I couldn't see him in the darkness." She had no mental picture of him in her head which she was grateful for. There were no eyes or face to haunt her dreams, just his voice in the darkness.

"Do you feel alright for the others to come in now?" Caleb asked as he pulled back and surveyed her.

"Yes." She nodded and took another drink of water preparing herself for worried faces.

Caleb hopped up from the bed and walked to the door and gestured for the Reid, Tyler, Pouge and the awakened Kate to come in.

Sarah smiled as she watched her friends pour in from the corridor. They looked at her warily, afraid to say something that might trigger her to start crying. But they relaxed as she didn't appear to be an emotional wreck.

"Hey Sweetie." Kate came over and gave her a light one armed hug. "How are you feeling?"

Sarah shrugged. "Bruised and battered." She breathed out a laugh. "So how did the fight end up?" She asked curious to find out who won also in an attempt at directing the conversation away from her.

Reid laughed. "Well..." He began. "Before me and Tyler showed up Pouge and Caleb were losing something shocking." Reid said giving Pouge a slap on the back. "But when the numbers evened out a bit we kicked their asses! They had no chance in hell." Reid smirked filling himself with pride.

Sarah looked over the four sons of Ipswich, they all showed battle scars. Pouge had a black eye and a cut on his cheek, Tyler had a fat lip, Reid had a cut lip and a black ring around his eye while Caleb harboured a split lip and a cut below one eye. She only assumed that under their clothes they were as well covered in bruises.

"Kate ran inside Nicky's and called the police, Nicky came out and threatened everyone with his baseball bat who continued fighting or left before the police came." Reid continued. "We heard you scream and saw you being carried into the trees..." Reid paused surveying Sarah; hesitating to continue. "Caleb ran after you. Nicky held us back and sent someone to get touches and then we went in but we couldn't find you. The police arrived and we went back, not knowing where Caleb was either, and gave our statements to the police. They went in with torches and shortly after you appeared with Caleb." Reid finished not wanting to press Sarah emotionally any further.

Sarah nodded and looked up at the nurse who knocked on the door. "Sorry kids but Sarah needs to rest now, you can come back later in visiting hours after the doctor as been." Before they filed out the door they all kissed Sarah on the forehead promising that they will be back later. Caleb stayed behind. "Mr Danvers I'm afraid you need to go as well. Sarah does need to sleep and by the looks of you so do you and have a good shower." The nurse winked at Sarah and then disappeared back behind the nurses' station.

Before he left Caleb helped Sarah lay back down and kissed her lightly on the lips and walked to the door and lingered.

"Caleb, I'll be fine, you need to go home and take care of yourself." Sarah said as she waved himout the door with her bruised arm.

Caleb left smiling with the image of Sarah smiling back at him.

Sarah stared up at the ceiling with tears spilling from her eyes. She tried so hard to be strong for her friends; tried not to break down in a fit of tears. She didn't want them to see her like that. Now that they were gone and she was left in solitary confinement with no one to be strong for.

Images from the previous night rushed through head. Feelings of fear, anger and loneliness crept under her skin. Sarah sobbed into her pillow wishing her memory of it all would evaporate. Sarah wanted to never hear the attacker's voice playing over inside her head like a broken record again.

The nurse silently walked into Sarah's room hearing her sobs, put her comforting hand on her non-bandaged shoulder. "You are strong Sarah, but it is okay to cry." The nurse said in a soothing voice, which made Sarah cry even harder.

Sarah looked up at the nurse through her blurred vision. "Thank you." She said as she watched the nurse inject a fluid into her IV cannular.

"Sleep now Sarah, don't fight it." The nurse said as Sarah weakly nodded and allowed herself to be enveloped in sleep.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought :D**


	7. Chapter 7 They Will Pay

_2 weeks later_

**Chapter 7 – They Will Pay.**

"Are you ready to go home?" Caleb asked as he gripped Sarah's hand tight as they walked out of the building through the glass doors.

Sarah, thankful that it was all over nodded and allowed Caleb to walk her to his car.

Sarah turned back around to look up at the building in which she was just suffocating in. It was the Ipswich court house. Sarah exhaled a shaky breath as she slid into Caleb's car looking away and refusing to look at the building again.

"It's all over with now Babe; you never have to think about it again." Caleb said trying to sooth Sarah's feelings. Sarah nodded and gave a weak smile. She felt physically sick retelling her attack and emotionally exhausted.

Caleb hated what Sarah had to go through so soon after the incident at Nicky's; she had to give her statement to the police and then a week later appear in court and recount what happened to an entire courtroom of people. Sarah's attacker was sentenced to prison for 5 years without bail. Caleb was furious at the sentencing; it was miniscule compared to what Sarah had to go through.

The car ride home was driven in silence with Sarah clinging Caleb's hand only letting go when they both stepped out of the car to head in side of Caleb's home.

Sarah turned to Caleb and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go and lay down for a bit." She said as walked past Mrs Danvers smiling politely.

"Poor dear." Mrs Danvers frowned as she watched Sarah disappear up the stairs. "How did it go?" She turned to ask Caleb who made his way into the lounge room.

Caleb shrugged. "He got 5 years." He sat down on the couch and laid down resting his head against the arms rest.

Evelyn shook her head in disapproval. "That is ridiculous. How did Sarah take it?" She asked taking a seat in the chair opposite Caleb.

"She didn't say a word all the ride home. But I think it helped a little when the judge requested Sarah's request of having her attacker absent from the court room while she was there." Caleb sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"What about Aaron Abbot and the rest of his friends?" Evelyn asked as she poured herself a drink of scotch.

"Nothing. Technically Aaron didn't do anything except say a few words, nor did his friends except the guy who kidnapped Sarah." Caleb exhaled a deep breath. "He was only fined for disrupting the peace and damaging property." Caleb concluded remembering how Aaron had smashed a few windows of some cars parked in the parking lot in an attempt to hit Reid with the metal bar.

"That's absurd! He was after all the person who started it all." Caleb could feel his mother's anger radiating from her as she sipped her scotch. "There is no justice in it all." She sighed thinking of the scar that is permanently set in Sarah's soul and spirit; something that will not disappear after a jail sentence has been paid.

"He will pay, him and all his bastard friends." Caleb said through clenched teeth while thinking of many different things he could do to Aaron with just a slight change of eye colour.

"You will not use Caleb Danvers! Not in front of Aaron Abbot. I forbid it! No matter how much he deserves it, you will not expose yourself like that!" Evelyn Danvers said in a poisonous tone. Mrs Danvers was venomous when it came to the use of the power. She was terrified that Caleb would fall to it and end up like his father; dead.

"_I_ will not use Mother...Much" Caleb said hiding his emphasis on 'I' and only breathed out the last word so his mother could not hear him. Caleb sat up and looked at his mother. "Have you heard back from Sarah's parents while we were gone?" Caleb thought they would have been here for Sarah, especially today when she needed the support of the ones close to her.

"They called earlier." Evelyn paused and sipped the remaining liquid from her glass before continuing. "They wanted to wait for Sarah's brother to arrive from Australia so they would be here with her as a family, but they got a phone call from him saying that flights were delayed for who knows how long because of strikes and such." She sighed. "They should be arriving in the next few days without their son." Evelyn concluded.

Caleb nodded, disgusted however, with how long it has actually taken for Sarah's parents to actually plan a day to visit her when he called them the day after the attack on Sarah's behalf. He could remember Sarah's mother's reaction; he remembered her saying just how unfortunate it was and go on about how she will _now_ have to get time off work and so will her husband. Caleb would have spoken his mind, which would have consisted of insulting words, to her but only replied in a polite manner as he did not want to make this harder for Sarah if he did tell her mother off over the phone.

Caleb understood that Sarah didn't have the best relationship with her parents, hence why she is here in Ipswich and they are miles away, but they were her parents nonetheless and should have been on the next flight to Ipswich as soon as they found out about what happened to Sarah.

Caleb shook his head and walked towards his mother. "I'm going to go and check on Sarah, I'll tell her about her parents tomorrow." He bent down and kissed his mother on her cheek after she nodded. "Goodnight." Caleb said as he turned out of the lounge room and climbed the wooden stairs in the foyer towards his room.

Caleb quietly opened his bedroom door and gazed upon the resting Sarah who was showered in a dim light of his bedside lamp. Sarah refuses to sleep in the darkness; she refuses to ever be in a dark room with no source of light. She has been terrified of the darkness ever since that night a week ago.

Caleb gently laid himself next to Sarah, careful not to frighten her by any sudden movements.

Sarah felt Caleb snuggle himself against her back, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her neck. Sarah fluttered her eyes open and rolled to face Caleb. Sarah pulled his arms tighter around her as she hugged into his chest; resting in her safe harbour.

Caleb didn't speak a word, he simply held Sarah close and allowed her to fall back asleep in his arms. Caleb left the lamp on as the dim light was just bright enough to cover his room in a soft glow.

He looked down at Sarah with the feeling of guilt thickening in the bottom of his stomach; he should have never let this happen, Sarah should not be afraid of the darkness, her parents should not be visiting because of such circumstances and she should not have had to sit in a court room that afternoon and dig up the lightly buried memories of her attack. Caleb felt sick. Someone will pay, pay with not just a 5 year jail sentence he concluded as he controlled his breaths and thoughts. He closed his eyes and stroked Sarah's soft blonde hair and drifted off to sleep with a smile of revenge crossing his lips.

* * *

**Look out Aaron, Caleb is out for blood!**

**So, what did you think?**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry this isn't a story update...

Thank you all reviewers for your show in enthusiasm for the next update.  
I am truly sorry that it has been months since the last update and it is completely slack on my part. I beg for your forgiveness.  
I haven't forgotten to update and I swear that I will update within the next few weeks or perhaps this weekend before I have to knuckle down and study for exams (so annoying!).

But thank you for your concern about my well being; I haven't been ill, just busy with uni as joyous as it is.  
I promise I will update as soon as possible.

Thank you for your patience,  
Miss Authorette.


	9. Chapter 9 Goodbyes Thank Goodness

**Chapter 8 – Goodbyes. Thank Goodness.**

**YAY! An update!! I just hope you like it. It isn't that exciting but it is the next chapter nonetheless, and it is one more chapter closer to the good part.  
Caleb is a bit out of character in this chapter, but I think for good reason.**

* * *

"Go near her again Abbot, you or any of your friends and you won't live to see another day." Caleb spat as he stood above the bleeding body of Aaron on the change room floor, clenching Aaron's shirt in his fist before dropping him into a puddle of water.

"Such a pity you slipped and fell spoiling that precious face of yours." Reid smirked as stood next to Caleb who was still seething at Aaron. "Water and benches are such dangerous things you know?" Reid laughed as he steered Caleb away, preventing another Aaron bashing, any more punches and it wouldn't look like an accident.

Once Caleb's back was turned his eyes turned pitch black, simultaneously so did the change room, leaving Aaron in complete darkness like Sarah had been.

Caleb and Reid walked out of the blackness of the change rooms to meet up with Pouge and Tyler who were standing guard at the change room doors. "He's still alive right?" Tyler asked genuinely worried that Caleb had unleashed all his anger and actually had killed him. He knew that Caleb could definitely have killed Aaron with a change of eye colour and he wouldn't have put it past him. Caleb was lethal when it came to Sarah's safety – he killed Chase to get her back.

Caleb clenched teeth. "If I see that fucking bastard anywhere near Sarah again he won't be so lucky." Caleb took a deep breath trying to calm down as he picked his bag up from the floor.

"He won't man. He is scared shitless." Pouge laughed trying to lighten the tension in the muggy atmosphere of the swimming hall. "So how is Sarah anyway?" Pouge asked Caleb breaking the silence as the four sons of Ipswich made their way out into the crisp winter air.

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Pretty good actually, she is dying to come back to school on Monday." Caleb was still worried about her, even though she doesn't sleep with bright lights on anymore, she has progressed to dim lights, but he was worried that someone might mention the accident to her or she may see someone who was there that night. He didn't know how she would react if that happened. "But I now understand why she actually came to Spencer." He gave a slight laugh remembering Sarah's relationship with her mother.

Pouge and Tyler both looked at Caleb with questioning eyes while only Reid nodded in understanding. "Damn straight that woman is a dragon to say the least." Reid exclaimed. He and Caleb were the only _lucky_ ones out of the four boys to have met Sarah's mother, Bonnie Wenham.

"Is she that bad?" Tyler asked in disbelief. He watched Caleb and Reid nod in response. "Then how come Sarah is so nice then?"

"She must be more like her father thank God." Caleb sighed as he jumped in the back of Tyler's Hummer.

"Yea, I met John. He seems like a nice bloke." Pouge said as he sat in the back with Caleb. "Hey Baby Boy, drop me off at the Garage so I can pick my bike up."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "What do you think I am? A taxi?"

* * *

"Sarah?" Caleb called as he stood in the foyer on Danvers Mansion.

"Up here Caleb!" Sarah called from up stairs. Caleb followed her voice and found her standing in front of the full length mirror with her hands on her hips in his bedroom.

"Sarah, babe, you look beautiful in anything, but what are you wearing?" Caleb tried to hold back a laugh as he stared at her outfit. Sarah was dressed in a white knee high skirt with four petticoats underneath causing it to puff out from her hips down. The baby pink cardigan was embroided with different coloured flowers with an attached baby pink top underneath. It definitely wasn't what Sarah would choose.

"Don't you dare laugh Caleb Danvers! I have to wear this ghastly thing to the airport!" Sarah exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Why?" Caleb asked as he moved towards his girlfriend and held her arms to her side to stop them flying all over the place.

"My wonderful, ever considerate mother brought me it. She is expecting me to wear it when she knows exactly that I hate wearing these puffy skirts and embroided tops. I look like I just hopped off the set to 'Pleasantville.' Too bad I'm not black and white!" Sarah said as she pulled herself from Caleb's grip frustrated with her overbearing mother.

"Sarah." Caleb spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and drew her to him, squashing the puff on the skirt between them. "You look like a frosted wedding cake. So beautiful I could eat you." Caleb smiled, stifling the chuckle that fought to erupt from his chest.

Sarah glared at her boyfriend and pushed him away from her. "For that Caleb Danvers you are not going to see my different flavoured layers." Sarah stomped out of the room. "I'll meet you at the airport." Sarah snapped from the stairs as she went to wait out on the front steps for her parents.

Caleb fell back onto the bed in a fit of laughter. "You gotta love cake." He continued to laugh.

After a few minutes of hysteric laughter, he finally realised what Sarah had actually said. "Shoot no eating the layers. She _is_ angry with me." Caleb swore and jumped from the bed and filled his back pack with a pair of Sarah's clothes.

* * *

"Be safe dear." Bonnie Wenham said as she kissed her daughter on her forehead. "That outfit does look lovely on you." She smiled and rolled her eyes as her mother turned and walked to the gate at the airport. Sarah did love her mother, but only could stand her in small amounts, especially when she wasn't buying her clothes.

"Bye Mum." Sarah said then turned from her mother's departing back to her father.

"Bye Dad." Sarah sighed as she hugged John Wenham goodbye. "I'll miss you." She smiled up at her father. "Don't let mum boss you around too much."

John chucked. "Don't worry about me Sarah, I can take care of your mother." His smile faded into a slight frown. "I'm glad you are well Sarah. If you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to call. I love you Sarah."

"Love you too Dad." Sarah smiled and kissed her father on his cheek.

"Keep Caleb in line." John paused and kissed Sarah's forehead. "He is a nice chap that boy. I'm very happy for both of you Sarah. He loves you to the end of the Earth Sarah. I can see that and so can your mother, no matter what she says about him." Sarah nodded as a tear escaped down her cheek as her father stepped away from her smiling.

"John hurry up will you! We are going to miss the plane." Bonnie hissed at her husband.

John laughed. "Goodbye Sarah. Say hi to Steve for us when he finally comes to visit." He said and waved goodbye to his daughter.

"Bye Dad." Sarah sighed as he disappeared through the gate, dragged by her all too bossy mother.

Sarah moved to look out the window as she watched the plane move down the runway gaining speed with each few metres. Sarah always missed her father. He was the only parent that she actually missed while she was living here in Spencer.

Sarah jumped and spun around in shock as she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist. She sighed in relief as she looked up into Caleb's sorry eyes. "Sorry I scared you." He breathed into her hair as he pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry that I teased you about your outfit. You do look beautiful in it though." He confessed.

"You aren't fully forgiven." Sarah huffed into his chest. She was still wearing the god forsaken clothes.

"Maybe this will help." Caleb let Sarah go and handed her the small bag he packed earlier for her. "Go get changed. I'll wait here for you."

"Hmm...Maybe you are that little bit more forgiven." Sarah smirked up at Caleb as she took the bag from him. "Thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek, but quickly ducked away to the bathroom before he could capture his lips to hers. He wasn't completely forgiven yet.


	10. Chapter 10 My Apologies

**My Apologies**

I'm discontinuing this story, but I decided to write a summary of what was going to happen. So here is a brief summary of the ending:

When Sarah's parents leave, her brother shows up a week later. Sarah is ecstatic, she hadn't seen her older brother in nearly a year.

Caleb secretly doesn't like him, he feels as though something is off about him. Caleb doesn't make this known to Sarah straight away because it would upset her. But when Sarah's brother approaches Caleb one night and tells him to stay away from his sister, Caleb gets suspicious and confronts Sarah about it, she doesn't believe Caleb but still confronts her brother who downright denies it. She believes her brother who would have no reason to lie to her, but does Caleb have a reason to lie to her? She doesn't know.

However, in a huff, after a massive fight, Sarah leaves with her brother. After Sarah left, Caleb gets a phone call from a very distressed Bonnie Wenham saying she needed to speak with Sarah, when Caleb tells her Sarah isn't with him and doesn't know where she is, Mrs Wenham tells Caleb that Sarah's brother died in a car wreck 2 weeks ago, on his way to see Sarah. Caleb pretty much panics, confused about who the hell is pretending to be the brother, then he guesses, a very good guess mind you, it's Chase.

Caleb continuously tries to call Sarah on her mobile, but she doesn't answer until she finally picks up and pretty much tells him to get stuffed, but he quickly tells her about the phone call he got from her mother about her 'real' brother and then reality hits her. This isn't really her brother. Dun, dun, dun.

When Chase tells Sarah that yes he is her brother, she doesn't believe him, so he pulls up at his 'destination' and reveals his true self, a very old, very wrinkly Chase.

Chase tells Sarah about her brothers horrible death, all the while, Caleb and the rest of the gang find their way to the 'destination'.

When Caleb and the rest arrive, Chase has Sarah once again hostage. Caleb fights Chase, Chase being old and weaker than he was fails and truly dies by the hands of Caleb and the rest of the guys.

Sarah runs to Caleb and apologises for not believing him. He of course forgives her. They share a very passionate kiss.

The last is when Sarah, Caleb and everyone else goes to Sarah's brother's funeral.

And they all live happily ever after.

The End.

So, there it was, a very shrink wrap version of the ending. If you're disappointed I apologise, but what is is.

Thank you for those who read the other chapters of 'Covenant: The Sequel' and reviewed. It has all been appreciated.

Miss Authorette.


End file.
